


Give Dean a kiss for me

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Socially Anxious Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: “Sure! Bye, give Dean a kiss for me,” says Jody and hangs up before Castiel reacts for her words.Inspired by a propt/post.PS I wrote an extra chapter!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this short story is based on [this](https://jensensitive.tumblr.com/post/638068607260180480/jody-assuming-dean-and-cas-are-in-a-relationship) post by @jensensitive (tumblr), but I changed it a little. Enjoy!

**Give Dean a kiss for me**

“I'm glad you and Claire are fine. Thanks for the call, Jody,” talks Castiel on the phone.

“Sure! Bye, give Dean a kiss for me,” says Jody and hangs up before Castiel reacts for her words. He seems to be surprised, he has to do what?! Why did Jody ask him about that _thing_? What the... And how should he do this? Peck on the cheek? Yeah, Jody does something like that when they meet.

Cas looks at Dean who is cleaning a gun, and he swallows nervously. He isn't sure if a hunter will be glad of this. Cas has a male vessel, and he has never seen that some guy kissed Dean before.

Actually, the biggest problem for him is the fact that he is in love with Dean secretly. And he feels that invading his personal space would be inappropriate and unfair. Of course, he would be delightful if he put his lips on Dean's cheek. He wishes he could do this, but he knows that Dean doesn't reciprocate it.

Dean feels Cas' eyes on him, so he turns his head and asks: “What's up? Jody said something interesting?”

“No!” he answers a little too fast and too loud. That's strange.

Dean frowns his eyebrows. Cas has bulging eyes and looks like the other day when they came to the brothel, and he was afraid. Is he scared now too?

“Cas... Something happened? Everything is okay with Claire?” he asks slowly in concern.

“Yes, they're absolutely fine, but I have to go to the library.” Cas turns around and goes away. Dean shrugs his arms and comes back to cleaning a gun.

*

Castiel is avoiding Dean all day, but he can't stop thinking about Jody's words. He feels bad that he didn't respect a request. He's looking upset, and Dean sees this when he catches him finally.

“Okay, Cas, you're so weird all day. What's wrong? And don't say it's nothing.”

“It's about Jody. She asked me about something... A little favor, but I didn't do this, and now I feel guilty,” he explains, gasping.

“What favor?” asks Dean. It's curious because Jody always calls him for help.

“I can't tell you, it could be uncomfortable for you,” says Cas, lowering his eyes.

“To me? What I have to do with that?” 

“A lot, actually.”

“Okay, so you can't fulfil that promise, am I right?” asks Dean.

“No, it's not… I can do it even now, it's easy, but I'm not sure it's right thing,” he explains.

“Oh, come on! Jody wouldn't ask you something wrong!”

Dean has no idea what she said to him, but he knows it can't be a bad thing. It was Jody, the best badass he has ever met!

“So, should I do this?” asks Cas. He still isn't sure. 

“Yeah, if it fits to you,” says Dean. 

“Okay.”

Cas stands and takes a deep breath. He's really anxiously, but he only clears his throat and makes a few steps closer to Dean.

He puts his hand on Dean's left arm and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Dean feels confused, but Cas explains everything at once. He whispers: “It was from Jody. She asked me to do this…”

Dean's face softens suddenly. He chuckles and grins: “You're so dorky sometimes, Cas. She didn't mean it literally. People say things like this all the time. You know, it's the other form for _'goodbye'_.”

“Oh…” Cas looks ashamed and makes one step back. “My apologies, Dean.”

“No, it's okay Cas... To be honest I wish Jody would call to you more often.”

Dean smiles and leaves surprised Cas alone in the library.


	2. Give Cas a kiss for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I was talking with Donna,” says Dean, coming closer to Cas. “And she sends kisses…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By accident* I wrote a second part of this fic. I didn't plan it, but I hope you'll like it either!
> 
> *Accidents don't just happen accidentally.

**Give Cas a kiss for me**

They're not talking about Jody's request even once for a long week. Dean is acting normal like nothing happened, but Cas can't forget about his words. What is that supposed to mean?

_To be honest I wish Jody would call to you more often._

He was serious, or it was just a one of his jokes? Understanding humans, and especially Dean, is sometimes so hard for Castiel, and that's why he's silent all the time, he waits how events will evolve.

Everything changes in one evening when he sits at the map table with some old manuscript. Dean is talking on the phone for a few minutes before he hangs up. 

“I was talking with Donna,” says Dean, coming closer to Cas. “And she sends kisses…”

Dean squats next to Cas and pecks him on the cheek, then he looks into his blue eyes. He grins, showing his teeth, Castiel tilts his head on left, smiling a little. 

“It's nice of her,” he whispers. Dean wants to stand, but Cas grabs his wrist. He doesn't let him go away this time. “You said she sent kisses... It's a plural form.”

Dean chuckles and feels how his face turns red. _Shit_ , is he blushing? He's a grown man, not some teenager!

“Isn't it gonna be too awkward?” asks Dean, scratching his head with free hand.

“Oh, sorry, Dean,” says Cas, loosing his grip. “It wasn't my intention to embarrass you.”

“No, you didn't... I mean…”

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He screwed up this time, Cas starts back off. But maybe he still can fix it?

He kisses Cas' cheek slowly again. And again. And again. Meanwhile, Cas is closing his eyes. Dean kisses also his forehead, twice. And then his eyelids. And the tip of his nose. He is kissing all of Cas' face. The angel is very pleased, he has so adorable silly smile on his face, and Dean can't resist to kiss his pinky lips either. First, he touches Cas' cheek, rubbing his skin with a thumb gently, and later he just does it. He doesn't want to scare him, so the kiss is short and innocent. Cas opens his eyes, looking into the green one.

“Dean...” Cas whispers when they pull apart. “I think... Donna wouldn't like to kiss me like this.”

“Yeah, I know, dumbass. But it wasn't Donna,” gulps Dean nervously. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck and kisses him back.

“And what was that for?” asks Dean after.

“It was from me,” explains Cas. 

“In that case, I wish you would call to yourself more often,” he says without any sense.

Cas rolls his eyeballs, still grabbing Dean. And then he just sinks into a next kiss.


End file.
